


Limits (Infidget Week Day 1: [Angst] - Fluff)

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2019 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I mean it's kinda fluffy for being really sad?, M/M, Not heavily or directly but. if you're sensitive to that I'd recommend not reading, Sad Ending, Warning for slight suicidal themes, gotta either stop that or elaborate eventually I guess, most of what I write these days is my AT au whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Neither of them realized anything was wrong until Finn screamed.(in case it wasn't obvious I went with angst)





	Limits (Infidget Week Day 1: [Angst] - Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of fluff lately, today's prompt seemed like a good chance to get back to my roots. And then I overshot a tad. Whoops.  
Set in my Another Thread AU, for this ficlet you only need to know that Finn is physically a ruby illusion and him and Gadget are mentally linked via the ruby.

Neither of them realized anything was wrong until Finn screamed.

Gadget whipped around, dashing over to grab Finn and grappling hooking them both out of the battle. He landed on a rooftop, taking most of the force of landing to avoid jarring Finn too badly, and set him carefully on the ground.

Finn’s eyes were scrunched shut, his mouth curled in a pained grimace as his body flickered and glitched. After a few seconds the worst of it died down, giving him enough of a break to open his eyes, though the glitching continued.

Gadget watched in silence as Finn righted himself. The grimace shifted but didn’t fade as he moved. “Finally found that limit,” he said, voice rough and distorted, like he was speaking through a broken walkie talkie. “The ruby’s out of energy. I… only have a couple minutes.”

Gadget’s expression shifted, from worry, to thoughtful, to a resigned sort of determined. He scooted closer and pressed his hand against the ruby.

Finn jumped and grabbed Gadget’s hand, holding it away from himself. “Whoa, no way! I - you remember what Shadow said, you don’t have-ave enough energy to fix this. You’ll just get yourself killed too-too.”

Gadget ignored the increasing distortions and raised eyes already brimming with tears to meet Finn’s. He didn’t try to speak, verbal or sign, just allowed his emotions to flow freely across the channel between them.

There was a beat of silence as dawning horror crossed Finn’s face. “The energy’s gone too deep,” he said, voice a bare whisper. “It can’t leave without breaking you.”

Gadget nodded as the first tears slid down his cheek. “This is faster,” he whispered, the words just barely audible. And at least I won’t be alone, he thought but didn’t have to say.

Finn held his gaze for another moment before nodding, moving Gadget’s hand back to the ruby and covering it with his own. A bead of water was forming in his own eyes, but it faded into tiny cubes before it could fall. “Do it.”

Gadget held his gaze for the first few seconds as he focused on the ruby, using the bond between them to transfer his energy. His eyes got heavier as he kept going, weariness pulling at him, but he kept at it just as he had the first time. But this time, Finn wouldn’t be calling Shadow to fix things. It was too late for that.

His senses pinged him as if from a distance, the feeling of being moved carefully as Finn shifted him to his lap with his free arm. His other hand remained steady, holding Gadget’s against the ruby when otherwise it would fall as limp as the rest of his body.

He only vaguely felt Finn removing his glasses, as he often did when Gadget fell asleep with them still on, or heard him whispering words too quiet for Gadget to interpret with his rapidly fading thoughts but full of enough emotion that the sentiment came through.

Gadget sighed in the back of his throat, using the little energy he’d kept to share his emotions back at Finn. Warmth, caring, together. Not afraid. Sad, yes, but never afraid.

Finn paused for just a moment, the thread of his thoughts going still. Then he gently lowered Gadget’s hand to his lap, positioning the wolf comfortably against his shoulder and placing his own hand on the ruby.

A crackling noise filtered through the air as a line appeared in the ruby, spreading in chips and edges until all at once the stone burst into countless shards.

And the connection went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com)
> 
> My art for this fic is [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/post/187571606867/day-one-of-infidgetweek-angst-fluff-fic-for).


End file.
